1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to TMN (Telecommunication Management Network) among switching nodes and between a switching node and a network management center, more particularly to a method of a management information communication used in a communication system to perform a control information communication between a manager, the network management center, and an agent, a managed switching node, according to a CMIP (Common Management Information Protocol) and a recording medium for storing a conversion program of managing information interchanged between a switching node of the communication system and the network management center.
2. Description of the Related Art
The CMIP is an OSI (Open System Interface) network management protocol for performing an integrated management for resources within a telecommunication open system, and ranked at an application layer of an OSI primary reference model.
The OSI network management according to this CMIP is executed by a management information communication between a manager which manages an open system to perform a management and agents which are managed by the manager of the open system to be managed as described hereafter. Namely, the manager controls a managed object included in the managed open system through corresponding agent. Accordingly, for example, by defining the managed object, the manager can manage the network.
Furthermore, the manager can receive as a notice of the event occurred in the managed object under control through the CMIP.
FIG. 1 shows a known conventional connection system structure between the agent and the manager who performs the network management through the management information communication.
However, with respect to the conventional structure as shown in FIG. 1, it has been necessary to make an application program capable of determining the management object for the network management, making a hierarchical structure of management classes, and coping with the parameters of CMIS (Common Management Information System).
Therefore, when standardization of interfaces between switching nodes each other and between the switching nodes and the network management system center (hereinafter referred to as an network management center) as shown in FIG. 10, is progressed to apply to the TMN, there has been a problem that each application software must be registered by classifying it to an object-oriented correspondence and it is necessary to develop conventional application software that has been already developed.
With reference to the management information communication, there has been, for example, an agent system disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 239816/1995. In this technology, it is necessary to constitute a GDMO (Guide Line for the Definition of Managed Object) that defines the management object to increase a processing efficiency of the management operation and exclusively used software that defines and classifies an OID (Object Identifier) that is a management object identifier.
Therefore, in this prior art, when a large scale software system like a function of the switching node is constructed, a large number of developing steps are needed, so that the prior art is not appropriate to solve the foregoing problem. Moreover, as another prior art, there is a CMIP-SNMP (Simple Network Management Protocol) gate way disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 152681/1996. When an addition of function and change for the CMIP and the SNMP protocol conversion occurs, a problem that readjustments for this protocol conversion table and moreover the readjustment of the present software program itself are required in certain circumstances.
The present invention was invented from the viewpoints of the above-described circumstances. The object of the present invention is to provide a method of management information communication in a communication system capable of realizing a TMN interface while succeeding an interface as developed as a GUI (Graphic User Interface) interface that is a maintenance function of an switching node and using an application as developed, and changing and adding a service and a function without affecting the TMN interface itself in spite of the fact that the addition and change of the service and the function occur. Another object of the present invention is to provide a recording medium which stores a conversion program for the switching node of the communication system and the management information communication.